If you want to buy me flowers
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: "Vous m'avez demandé de vous chanter une berceuse." Kurt a du mal à trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Ou peut-être qu'il a juste du mal à s'occuper de lui-même, c'est tout. En attendant, Blaine ressemble à une collégienne avec un béguin. One-shot, UA, papa!Kurt, baby-sitter!Blaine, titre tiré de "Two Princes" de Spin Doctors.


Résumé :_ Kurt est le père célibataire de trois enfants. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'en occuper, un soir, et madame Rivers pense à ce jeune homme qui avait gardé ses jumeaux, une fois._

Pairing : _Kurt/Blaine_

Genre : _Romance/Famille_

Warnings : _Univers Alternatif, papa!Kurt, baby-sitter!Blaine, écart d'âge (six ans) et puis quelques jurons. Et de la guimauve.  
_

Rating :_ K+_

N/A : _Bon, bah. Disons que c'est assez expérimental. C'est ma première contribution au fandom français. Je tâtonne encore, je cherche un style d'écriture qui convient. J'ai adopté la première personne parce que je suis plus à l'aise avec, mais je dois encore m'adapter aux caractères des personnages. Je voyais cette histoire du point de vue de Blaine, mais je pense que la prochaine fois, j'utiliserai Kurt, je suis plus à l'aise avec les personnages hautains et sarcastiques (haha). XD Donc bon, un OS assez simple au niveau scénaristique, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Qui sait, si j'arrive à mieux manier les personnages par la suite, je le réécrirai peut-être un peu plus convenablement._

_J'ai quelques idées pour de futures histoires, éventuellement. Beaucoup d'AUs (parce que c'est le bien), des trucs plus compliqués, des trucs plus longs ou plus courts. P'tête même des trucs allant jusqu'à deux ou trois chapitres. Qui sait. En tous cas, pas mal de Klaine, et si un jour je parviens à rendre justice aux personnages, peut-être du Samcedes et du Puck/Lauren (un défi que je m'impose pour cet OTP.)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« …Oui, très bien. Merci beaucoup ! J'attendrai votre message alors. Merci. A bientôt, bonne soirée à vous aussi !

- C'était pour quoi ? me demande Nick alors que je raccroche.

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche, m'affalant aux côtés de mon colocataire avec un sourire, puis reprends ma manette en main.

- J'avais gardé les jumeaux de madame Rivers il y a quelques semaines, et apparemment un de ses amis a du mal à trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses enfants, alors elle a pensé à moi. Elle va m'envoyer plus d'infos tout à l'heure, avec les coordonnées du concerné.

- C'est cool, tiens.

- Ouaip. J'avais besoin de l'argent, de toute façon. »

Il hausse les épaules et remet le jeu en route.

* * *

Il est cinq heures cinquante-huit lorsque je sonne à la porte. J'entends des pas se rapprocher et mon gaydar s'affole lorsque je me retrouve face au jeune père, sûrement dans sa bonne vingtaine. Je remarque immédiatement ses cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés et ses vêtements choisis avec soin, son pantalon serrant ses formes, une pointe d'excentricité dans les couleurs de sa chemise, se mariant pourtant très bien avec le foulard qu'il porte autour du cou. Je devine rapidement que monsieur Hummel est à la pointe de la mode et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir quelque peu ridicule, dans mes jeans et mon polo violet uniforme -je n'ai même pas risqué le nœud papillon.

Je tends tout de même la main, souriant poliment avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

« Bonjour, monsieur.

- Bonjour ! Tu es tout juste à l'heure, euh, humm… Blake, c'est ça ?

- Blaine.

- Oui, parfaitement, je savais déjà ça… Eh bien, entre je t'en prie ! Merci encore d'être venu.

Je hoche la tête et le suis à l'intérieur, admirant en silence la décoration de l'appartement. Apparemment, il remarque que j'observe d'un œil appréciateur car il sourit légèrement, penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu aimes ?

Je cligne des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- La décoration.

- Oh ! Euh, oui. Beaucoup. C'est de très bon goût, il y a une très belle harmonie, sans pour autant entrer dans le domaine de l'impersonnel. On ressent le chic et la domesticité, je finis avec un sourire en coin, assez fier de mon choix de mots.

Son sourire à lui s'élargit, il lève le menton d'un air satisfait je perçois cependant la légère teinte rose que prennent ses pommettes.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix chantante.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je comprends à son attitude et à sa démarche fière qu'il a lui-même décoré son lieu de vie. Je ris légèrement face à son air de fausse supériorité alors qu'il roule des épaules, croisant les bras sur le mini bar de la cuisine.

- Plus sérieusement, maintenant. Elliot, le plus jeune, est déjà couché. J'ai réussi à l'endormir un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Si jamais il se réveille, j'ai laissé un biberon prêt à côté du micro-ondes, il te suffira de le réchauffer- s'il a faim. Sa tétine est sur la commode, il aime bien être bercé, et si jamais c'est un problème de couches, elles sont rangées dans la salle de bain, à côté des lingettes. Si tu as un quelconque souci, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, tu as mon numéro. Je vais appeler Tracy et Hepburn.

Il disparaît dans les escaliers. Si je me souviens bien, Elliot est le petit d'un an à peine, et Tracy et Hepburn sont celles de quatre et cinq ans -dans quel ordre, je ne suis pas sûr. Monsieur Hummel redescend, suivi de deux petites filles aux cheveux blond cendré et aux grands yeux verts pour l'une, bruns pour l'autre. Je leur offre un sourire chaleureux. La plus grande aux yeux bruns me le rend, la plus petite, celle aux yeux verts, se cache derrière les jambes de son père.

- Voilà donc Tracy, fait-il en désignant la fillette souriante, et Hepburn. Elle est un peu timide, mais pas méchante. Tracy, Hepburn, voici Blaine. Il va s'occuper de vous ce soir.

Je m'accroupis.

- Salut ! Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Pareil, monsieur Blaine ! répond Tracy avec un large sourire montrant ses dents -et les espaces vides où il y en avait auparavant.

Je ris légèrement et me redresse, offrant un clin d'œil aux sœurs. La plus jeune agrippe le pantalon de monsieur Hummel dans ses petites mains. Ce derniers les envoie jouer dans le salon. Nous discutons une dernière fois les prix, il me fait un tour assez rapide du petit endroit puis me mène dans sa chambre. Je tente de cacher ma confusion pendant qu'il ouvre un tiroir avant de se retourner vers moi avec deux foulards en main.

- Maintenant. Le vert, le bleu, ou le rouge que je porte ?

J'hésite pendant une seconde. Est-ce un test ? Veut-il vraiment mon avis ?

- Euuuh… Le rouge que vous portez convient bien à votre tenue, plus que le vert ou le bleu. Enfin, je trouve.

Un rictus satisfait s'empare de ses lèvres.

- Bien. Très bon choix. Je sais -évidemment- que je ne peux pas me tromper avec la correspondance de mes vêtements, mais un dernier avis ne fait jamais de mal, se vante-t-il avant de poser un regard inquisiteur sur mon col. Hmm. Un nœud papillon irait très bien avec ton polo. »

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de rire.

* * *

J'avais tâché de ne pas assumer que monsieur Hummel était gay, mais je n'avais en fait aucun souci à me faire je l'ai compris lorsqu'une dizaine de minutes après mon arrivée, il a ouvert la porte à un homme grand et blond au fort accent britannique, s'écriant « Adam ! » joyeusement et lui embrassant la joue. Je ne suis pas habitué à de telles déclarations d'affection, aussi ouvertes et impudiques, encore un peu marqué par l'Ohio et sa population _si tolérante_. Je souris légèrement, me laissant espérer qu'ici à New York, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelqu'un, moi aussi, sans être dévisagé par les gens.

Les enfants dessinent en silence, assises à même le sol, crayons traînant sur le tapis. Je tape dans mes mains pour attirer leur attention et me mets à leur niveau.

« Bon ! Vous voulez faire quoi, les filles ? J'ai amené des dessins animés, et votre papa m'a dit qu'il avait laissé des pâtes pour le dîner. Vous avez faim ?

- Hmm, pas trop… On peut regarder un dessin animé, d'abord ? Tu as quoi, monsieur Blaine ? fait la voix pensive de Tracy lorsqu'elle se gratte le menton.

Je sors quelques DVDs de mes Disney et autres films d'animations préférés de mon sac, ainsi que mon disque dur au cas où les choix ne leur conviennent pas. Je les laisse regarder les jaquettes et envoie un message à monsieur Hummel, une petite idée en tête.

_Est-ce que les filles ont le droit de manger devant un film ? J'ai amené quelques dessins animés._

La réponse arrive rapidement, me faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur. N'était-il pas dans un rendez-vous galant ?

_Hmmm… Exceptionnellement, on va dire que oui. Mais à une seule condition ! Je veux l'endroit impeccable à mon retour ! )_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- Les filles ? Vous avez choisi ? Votre papa m'a dit qu'on pouvait manger devant la télé pour ce soir !

Tracy laisse échapper des exclamations enthousiastes. Je vois Hepburn tenir une boîte contre elle, la boîte de Dragons. Mon sourire s'élargit. Je m'approche d'elle, m'asseyant en tailleurs et me penchant pour examiner le DVD.

- Tu veux regarder celui-là ?

Elle hoche timidement la tête.

- Très bien alors ! On va le mettre. C'est un de mes favoris aussi.

- Hepburn adore les dragons ! Moi je préfère les princesses, mais celui-là il est bien quand même, parce que le dragon, il ressemble à un gros gros chat et il est trop chou. Mais, monsieur Blaine, t'es trop vieux pour le regarder, les dessins animés c'est pas pour les adultes !

Je lui frotte la tête avant de glisser le film dans le lecteur, puis lui lance depuis la cuisine, tandis que je prépare les assiettes :

- Je suis encore un enfant alors ! Mais j'adore les dessins animés. Celui-là est magnifique, en plus, la finesse de l'animation, la beauté autant visuelle que scénaristique, et la musique. Mon Dieu, la musique ! John Powell est le meilleur. »

Les deux petites ricanent et je sais qu'elles n'ont rien compris de ce que j'ai dit.

* * *

La soirée se passe relativement bien. Je tente de me concentrer sur un devoir, tapant distraitement sur mon clavier. Les filles sont couchées depuis une petite vingtaine de minutes. Durant le film, Hepburn avait eu l'air de se détendre, de s'ouvrir un peu. Elle n'avait murmuré que de brefs mots de remerciement quand je lui donnais son assiette, ou des petits rires au cours du film, mais à un moment donné, je l'avais sentie s'appuyer contre moi. J'ai réussi à gagner la confiance des petites, et j'avoue en être assez fier, les trouvant plutôt attachantes.

Les clés tournent dans la serrure et je me surprends à jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge de mon écran, de peur de m'être perdu dans mes songes pendant trop longtemps. Il n'est que vingt heures trente. Je fronce les sourcils. Monsieur Hummel avait bien dit qu'il rentrerait vers vingt-deux heures… _Si tout se passe bien_, répète sa voix dans ma tête.

Monsieur Hummel s'approche de moi et je m'efforce de rester indifférent, prétendant ne pas voir ses yeux rougis et quelque peu gonflés.

« Bonsoir, Blaine. Euh, je… Je suis en avance. Excuse-moi. J'aurais aimé te prévenir, mais je n'étais pas bien loin alors… Bref. Hum…

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en haussant les épaules, lui évitant de parler en voyant qu'il n'en a vraiment pas envie. Tout s'est bien passé, Elliot ne s'est pas réveillé et les filles ont été très sages. Le salon est intact, je tente avec un léger sourire.

Il me le rend mais je vois qu'il se force.

Je range mes affaires tandis qu'il prépare l'argent qu'il me doit, et je ne peux empêcher un coup d'œil inquiet dans sa direction alors que j'enfile mes chaussures. Une fois fin prêt à partir, je pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous avez mon numéro. »

Je sais qu'il a compris l'insinuation que j'espère bienveillante et pas trop déplacée. Il acquiesce, forçant de nouveau un sourire faible.

* * *

C'est deux semaines plus tard que je reçois un appel de monsieur Hummel.

« Blaine ?

- Bonjour, monsieur Hummel. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, merci, et toi ?

- Très bien. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, en fait, je voudrais savoir si tu es libre ce weekend… Je t'aurais contacté avant mais, disons que c'était un peu imprévu, en quelque sorte. »

Nous discutons des détails assez rapidement, puis je me dirige vers mon armoire, choisissant ma tenue avec un peu plus d'attention que la dernière fois. Je tente une chemise quadrillée à manches courtes, avec des bretelles et un nœud papillons dans des teintes vertes similaires, optant pour un pantalon plus sobre, gris. Un peu plus de moi, sans pour autant partir dans mes délires de rouge saturé ou de lunettes de soleil roses. Nick apparaît derrière moi quand je m'observe avec contentement dans le miroir. Il sourit à la vue du nœud papillon, ma petite signature habituelle, et lève un pouce approbateur.

* * *

Une fois de plus, je me sens ridicule lorsque monsieur Hummel ouvre la porte pour dévoiler une tenue bien plus sobre que la dernière fois. Au niveau des couleurs, cela étant dit. Il s'est concentré sur des tons monochromes, une simple chemise blanche -aussi simple puisse-t-elle être avec des boutons aussi sophistiqués- une veste sans manche noire et un pantalon serré noir également, le tout orné d'une belle écharpe gris en soie portée comme un accessoire. Mon choix vestimentaire me semble terrible, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir trop fait- et je vois son regard me parcourir et le coin de ses lèvres se soulever en un sourire appréciateur. Je sens mes épaules se détendre.

Tracy se rue vers moi, s'accrochant à ma jambe. Je ris et lui frotte la tête. Hepburn reste un peu en retrait mais je remarque, non sans une certaine satisfaction, les coins de ses lèvres se soulever légèrement. Monsieur Hummel me repasse de nouveau les mesures de précaution au cas où Elliot se réveille, et quelques minutes plus tard il va ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Un homme différent de la dernière fois - un peu moins grand mais tout de même plus élancé et fin, les cheveux châtain clair- l'accueille dans une étreinte langoureuse, à en juger les mains baladeuses du nouvel arrivant. Je détourne poliment le regard et couvre les yeux de la blondinette toujours autour de mon mollet tel un koala.

* * *

Je berce doucement Elliot, ses derniers petits gémissements étouffés par sa tétine se calmant finalement lorsque je fredonne une mélodie. Je le repose dans son berceau une fois assuré qu'il s'est bien rendormi, puis jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour voir l'heure. Il est vingt-trois heures quarante-deux monsieur Hummel avait dit qu'il rentrerait vers vingt-deux heures. Si la dernière fois, il était en avance, cette fois son retard m'inquiète un peu. J'avais essayé de l'appeler il y a de ça une heure, mais il n'avait pas répondu et j'en avais déduit que son rendez-vous s'était…prolongé. Je m'apprête à l'appeler de nouveau, et au bout de la deuxième sonnerie un bruit me provient de l'entrée, le même cliquetis que la dernière fois alors qu'on déverrouille la serrure.

Je sors de la chambre, lançant un dernier regard au petit et m'assurant en chemin que les deux petites filles ne se sont pas réveillées entretemps, pour me diriger ensuite vers la porte ouverte… et tomber sur monsieur Hummel, chancelant, la démarche irrégulière, cherchant un support contre la petite commode près de lui, les yeux plus rouges que la dernière fois. Je distingue l'odeur de l'alcool dans sa respiration bruyante et saccadée. Je me rue vers lui pour le soutenir, fermant la porte et le guidant vers le salon alors qu'il marmonne des bouts de phrases entrecoupés par des hoquets et des jurons. Je l'installe sur le canapé et m'assieds près de lui, un bras autour de ses épaules. Il laisse tomber sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Blaaaaine… Pourquoi il faut qu'je-hic !- tombe sur des…des connards ! se plaint-il.

- Monsieur Hummel, je-

- Entre Adam, qui… Qui a pété son -hic !- câble au milieu du-du dîner parce que… Parce que… Je parlais trop de-hic !- de mes enfants, mes petits chéris… Et… Et Sebastian…

Je l'entends renifler et frotte doucement son bras, compatissant, l'encourageant à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

- Il… Il voulait que coucher ! Ce salaud.

Un nouveau reniflement.

- J'en ai juste marre. Y-hic !- y peut pas y avoir un gars bien, j'sais pas… J'mérite pas…j'mérite pas un gars bien, c'est ça ? »

Je murmure un « shhh » réconfortant, me risquant à caresser gentiment ses cheveux, puis le prend par les bras et le soulève, le débarrassant de son manteau tandis qu'il ne cesse de grommeler. Je le guide jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aide à s'allonger sur son lit, lui conseillant de se reposer. Je me mords la lèvre nerveusement lorsqu'à sa requête, je me retrouve à chercher une berceuse dans mon répertoire. Je finis par fredonner doucement la même mélodie qu'à Elliot, assis au bord de son lit, voyant ses paupières se fermer lentement sur ses yeux gonflés et fatigués.

Avant de partir, je fais un dernier tour dans la chambre du bébé et laisse un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine sur la table de nuit de monsieur Hummel.

Plus tard, Nick me dira sans doute que je suis bien trop gentil et attentionné.

* * *

Mon téléphone sonne le lendemain quand je finis de faire la vaisselle.

« C'est qui ?

- Euh… Monsieur Hummel…

- T'es sûr que tu veux répondre ?

- Je sais pas, il faut au moins que je voie s'il va mieux.

Nick hausse les épaules et poursuit son importante tâche qu'est de sortir la poubelle. J'hésite une seconde face à mon écran, puis décide de prendre l'appel. La voix habituellement plus aigüe du jeune homme résonne à l'autre bout, rauque et inquiète.

- Blaine ?

- Monsieur Hummel ? Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, oui… Merci pour tout. Je, euh, je voulais te demander si tu es libre demain.

Sa question me prend au dépourvu je fronce les sourcils, prêt à inventer une excuse. Notre dernière rencontre ne m'a pas convaincu sur sa responsabilité, et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas prêt à retourner garder les enfants, bien qu'une partie de moi soit compatissante envers eux, si leur père se permet des boissons en les laissant seuls aussi tard. J'aurais très bien pu partir et laisser un mot, réclamant ma paye, mais j'étais trop poli- trop gentil, insiste Nick- pour faire ça.

- Euh, je-

- Pas pour garder les enfants ! Je, hum, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien venir, je n'sais pas moi, prendre un café ? Ou un thé ? Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier, et pour la dernière fois aussi, et j'aimerais le faire convenablement. Et puis, je te dois toujours de l'argent, alors, tant qu'à faire…

J'inspire profondément, pesant le pour et le contre. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à y perdre ? Je pourrais toujours comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi, après tout il a bien mentionné que « Sebastian ne voulait que coucher ». Sans vouloir m'introduire dans sa vie privée, monsieur Hummel avait peut-être juste besoin d'un peu de soutien. Et puis, au pire des cas, j'aurai un café gratuit -en assumant évidemment qu'il me l'offrirait.

- Bon. D'accord. Vers quatre heures, ça vous va ? »

* * *

« Entre, je t'en prie. J'ai bien vu ton petit mot, au fait ! »

_Monsieur Hummel, _

_J'espère que vous allez mieux. Elliot ne s'est réveillé qu'une fois et s'est montré assez calme, une berceuse a suffi. Hepburn et Tracy ont été sages, une fois de plus. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu à votre réveil, ce qui m'étonnerait un peu, je vous ai laissé un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine pour votre mal de tête éventuel. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans une maison ouverte, alors ne vous en faites pas si vous ne trouvez pas les clés, je les ai mises sous le paillasson après avoir verrouillé la porte. Je m'excuse d'avance si quelqu'un en a profité pour vous cambrioler, à cause de ma bêtise !_

_Blaine_

Je souris un peu, me demandant si je n'en ai pas trop fait. Je remarque l'effort dans sa tenue, malgré le côté plus décontracté que les dernières fois, et devine les cernes sous des couches de crèmes, dévoilant une nuit agitée.

Nous nous installons dans la cuisine, face à deux tasses d'un café fumant. Hepburn, jouant jusque-là avec son petit-frère devant un tas de peluches, se tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire timide. Je lui fais un signe de main, jetant aussi un œil à Tracy, endormie sur le canapé. Les enfants sont tous dans le champ de vision de monsieur Hummel. Mon attention revient sur ce dernier. Je ne dis rien, un silence inconfortable pesant sur mes épaules, et il prend finalement la parole.

« Je suis tellement désolé.

Je lève les yeux, un peu pris au dépourvu.

- L'image que tu dois avoir de moi, maintenant… C'est pathétique, gémit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Monsieur Hummel, je-

- Je t'en prie. Appelle-moi Kurt. Et tutoie-moi, par pitié, je me sens déjà nul et faible, si on peut au moins enlever vieux du tableau…

Je ne peux retenir un petit rire face au désespoir dans cette dernière phrase.

- Kurt, alors. Je ne vous en veux pas…

Il me lance un coup d'œil entre ses doigts entrelacés.

- Bon, d'accord, je vous en veux un peu.

Il hausse un sourcil. Je ris de nouveau, avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vous en veux, je vous ai trouvé irresponsable et j'ai songé à annuler notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui, j'avoue, voilà.

Il laisse tomber sa tête contre la table et bougonne, et je fais basculer la mienne en arrière, riant de bon cœur. Lorsqu'il roule pour que sa joue soit contre le granite froid, je vois son petit sourire et gratte l'arrière de mon cou, sentant mes joues chauffer. Je n'osais pas me le faire remarquer, mais en le voyant comme ça, aussi naturel et- désespéré, c'est le mot, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment mignon.

Il se redresse et baisse les yeux, honteux.

- Mais vraiment. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je veux dire- ce rendez-vous avait tellement tourné à la catastrophe, je pense que je me sentais tellement au fond du trou que je me suis dit : tiens ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver de pire. Et j'ai pris un verre, puis deux, parce qu'un ce n'est jamais assez, puis, tu sais, six ou sept et puis… Tu connais la fin de l'histoire. Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu dire hier soir, mais dans tous les cas sache que je m'en excuse profondément.

J'affiche un rictus moqueur.

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous chanter une berceuse.

Il cache son visage avec ses mains mais j'aperçois tout de même la teinte rouge que prennent ses joues.

- Oh mon Dieu. Blaine, je- oh mon Dieu.

Je ne retiens même plus mon rire, et il gémit, secouant la tête comme pour effacer la nouvelle information de sa mémoire, comme pour se convaincre que c'est faux. Je souris gentiment, attendri par ses réactions, repensant à ce qu'il a laissé échapper la veille dans son état d'ivresse, et me redresse un peu pour tendre le bras et poser ma main sur son épaule. Il a l'air tellement jeune, là, en cet instant même.

- Monsieur- enfin, Kurt. Vous aviez bien des raisons pour vos actes, et j'en ai eu un petit aperçu hier soir, dis-je, et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je suis rassuré de voir que vous n'êtes pas qu'un adulte irresponsable, et j'aime à croire que ça n'arrivera plus… ? je tente, un sourcil haussé, optimiste.

Il se permet un sourire, la tête baissée.

- C'était, disons, un moment de folie. De toute façon, les rendez-vous, c'est fini pour moi. Et, mon Dieu Blaine, je n'ai que vingt-six ans, je t'en supplie arrête de me vouvoyer. »

Son rire se mêle au mien, et je dois avouer que c'est un son mélodieux que je qualifie comme bien plus agréable que les sons plaintifs qu'il laissait échapper la veille. Nous discutons pendant un long moment, après ça, parlant de tout et de rien, apprenant un peu à nous connaître. Je découvre, si ce mot est permis dans ce cas, sa passion évidente pour la mode et le design, mais également son goût pour la musique, le fait qu'il ait été dans la chorale de son lycée -_tu as été le soliste des Warblers ? Lorsque j'étais au lycée, on les a eus en compétition ! _- et qu'il soit un diplômé de la grande école artistique qu'est NYADA l'école à laquelle je suis actuellement. Je lui fais part de mes rêves d'avenir, lui avouant que j'aimerais être musicien ou chanteur de Broadway, et que mes plans de secours se concentrent sur l'éducation, l'apprentissage de la musique à des enfants. Je partage avec lui mon amour pour John Powell et Katy Perry -qu'il contre rapidement avec la grande Patti Lupone. Je fais face à un jeune homme assez indépendant travaillant pour Vogue, dont le sens de l'humour et le sarcasme sont tranchants mais auxquels je m'attache vite, dont la connaissance et l'intelligence m'émerveillent rapidement alors que nous passons de thème en thème, de sujet polémique en sujet divertissant et léger.

Le détail qui ne cesse de me surprendre lorsque j'y repense est le fait qu'il a trois enfants à son si jeune âge. Je garde mes interrogations pour moi, cependant, ne me risquant pas dans cette partie de sa vie privée.

Deux heures et demie sont largement passées lorsque je me rends compte que j'ai encore des devoirs à finir pour le lendemain. Je salue les enfants, Tracy ayant émergé de son sommeil il y a un moment.

« Ce fut un plaisir, Kurt, vraiment.

- Pour moi aussi, Blaine. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu discuter autant avec toi, et tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent, c'est rare que je trouve un jeune de ton âge qui me défie intellectuellement, fait-il avec un sourire narquois.

- J'ai presque vingt ans, tu sais ! je ricane. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore au lycée.

- Certes. Tu es quand même un petit jeune pour moi, chantonne-t-il d'un ton amusé qui me fait grogner. Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ta tenue. Tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon haut en couleurs. »

Je réajuste mon nœud papillon rayé sur mon polo noir, arborant fièrement mon pantalon rouge voyant.

* * *

Dès que je décroche, Nick me lance un regard et un sourire masquant de nombreux sous-entendus et je lui tire la langue. Il retourne faire des câlins à son petit-ami, Jeff, tandis que je sors de la salle pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, les joues un peu roses.

« Désolé, mon colocataire est un idiot.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rit-il. Dis-moi, hum, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant mais, euh, serais-tu disponible demain soir ? Pour, hum. Pour garder les filles. Et Elliot.

J'essaie de ne pas lire dans ses hésitations. Kurt réquisitionne de plus en plus souvent mes services, parfois du jour au lendemain, souvent pour des temps assez courts. J'accepte à chaque fois, malgré mes devoirs qui s'accumulent, prétendant avoir besoin de l'argent et bien aimer passer du temps avec les enfants, qui se sont également attachés à moi d'ailleurs. Des fois, je ne reste qu'une heure. Seul, tout du moins. J'arrive souvent une demi-heure à l'avance, pour repartir avec une demi-heure de retard. Nick est persuadé que j'ai un faible pour monsieur Hummel. J'ai du mal à le convaincre du contraire. J'ai aussi du mal à me convaincre du contraire.

Je tente de retenir le sourire complètement idiot qui s'empare de mes lèvres.

- Oui, oui ! Bien sûr. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, je rencontre Mercedes, la meilleure amie de Kurt. Elle est amusante, et leurs interactions me font rire doucement alors que je joue avec Hepburn. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation, alors qu'ils se préparent à sortir.

« Bon, Kurt, je veux bien te servir de prétexte pour voir ton joli garçon de temps à autres, mais là ça devient exaspérant. Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Tu lui prends de son temps et tu perds de l'argent inutilement alors que tu pourrais simplement l'inviter à sortir.

- Mais ! Comprends-moi… Comment je suis censé l'inviter ?! Et qui te dit qu'il va accepter, enfin, je suis un père célibataire de trois enfants… Même les hommes de mon âge ne veulent pas de moi.

- Tu as vu comment il te regarde ? Je l'ai vu mater ton joli petit cul plus d'une fois depuis qu'il est arrivé. »

Je rougis furieusement, déduisant des nombreuses informations que, d'une, ils parlent de moi, de deux, Mercedes vient juste de dire à Kurt que j'ai indiscrètement admiré son derrière, et de trois… Kurt veut m'inviter à sortir.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour empêcher le bien trop large sourire d'imbécile heureux de prendre toute la place sur mon visage. Je les salue d'un signe de main lorsqu'ils passent la porte, puis prends Hepburn à bout de bras et la fais tournoyer dans les airs en chantant et dansant joyeusement.

* * *

« Allô ?

- Allô, Kurt ?

- Blaine ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, et toi ? Dis-moi, tu as des plans pour ce soir ? Ils passent Chicago dans une séance de nuit, dans un cinéma pas loin de chez moi. On pourrait aller dîner après ?

- Vraiment ?! il s'exclame, enthousiaste. C'est génial ! Mais, hum, et les enfants ?

- J'ai parlé à mon colocataire, Nick. Il a des petits frères, il a l'habitude de garder des enfants. Ca, euh, ne te gêne pas qu'il s'en occupe ?

- Absolument pas. J'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir. »

J'entends son sourire dans sa voix. Lorsqu'il raccroche, je pousse Nick, qui s'amusait à me donner des coups de coudes dans les côtes. J'avoue non sans honte que je me sens souvent comme une collégienne au béguin incohérent envers le beau lycéen. Kurt et moi avons fait amplement connaissance au cours des dernières semaines, discutant beaucoup par textos et lorsque je viens garder les petits. Nous nous sommes découvert de très nombreux points communs, au fur et à mesure, et il m'était impossible de ne pas développer un sentiment d'attachement et d'attraction envers lui. Les quelques soirs qui sont passés depuis que j'ai entendu de Mercedes que l'attraction était réciproque, je les ai passées à réfléchir, à tourner dans mon lit, essayant de rassembler le courage que lui n'avait pas pour l'inviter en tête à tête, essayant de trouver une idée de rendez-vous. Rendez-vous. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Kurt.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, tenant mon téléphone contre mon cœur, comme dans ces comédies romantiques clichées et dégoulinantes de guimauve.

Avant de me ruer vers mon armoire.

* * *

Nous sortons de la séance tardive, nos voix cassées parce que nous nous sommes époumonés aux chansons, étant donné que la salle était vide. Nous rions, même si ça nous fait mal à la gorge, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir heureux, léger. Dans un élan de courage, ou peut-être de folie, peut-être est-ce l'adrénaline, peut-être ai-je été poussé par un moment aussi classique de film pour les adolescentes, le fait est que dans cet élan de nature indéterminée, je prends sa main dans la mienne et lui offre un sourire confiant malgré mes intestins dansant la samba. Ma nervosité s'envole lorsque ses doigts se referment sur les miens.

* * *

Elliot a appris à m'apprécier, au fil du temps. Ses petits doigts entourent mon index et lorsqu'il se met à glousser, je ne peux m'empêcher de le soulever et frotter mon nez contre le sien puis de lui chatouiller les orteils. Kurt apparaît derrière moi, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Je repose son fils, non sans un dernier bisou indien, et détourne mon attention vers lui, non sans tirer la langue à Tracy et Hepburn au passage avec un air amusé. Je le suis dans sa chambre où il me somme de m'asseoir sur son lit pendant qu'il ouvre la porte de sa garde-robe. Je reste bouche-bée face à la quantité de vêtements qu'il a. Son sourire se fait suffisant et fier, son menton levé comme à chaque fois qu'il est satisfait, ses lèvres légèrement pincées pour garder un air sérieux.

Il plonge dans sa collection de cravates et de nœuds papillons -tellement de nœuds papillons- puis ressort avec plusieurs accessoires dans les mains.

« Tiens, je sais que tu aimes les nœuds papillons. J'aimerais que tu en essaies quelques-uns.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. De toute façon, je trouve qu'en général, ils te vont vraiment bien. Ils conviennent bien à ton style, ajoute-t-il avec un rictus.

- Très bien alors, c'est un honneur ! »

Je suis sincère, je considère vraiment cela comme un honneur, car connaissant Kurt un minimum, à présent, je peux dire sans difficulté que ses habits sont sacrés. J'en déduis qu'il me fait suffisamment confiance et c'est quelque chose qui me touche plus que je n'aimerais l'admettre. J'essaie les différents nœuds qu'il me propose, certains me plaisant plus que d'autres. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par également me prêter certains de ses polos, dont la couleur conviendrait plus aux accessoires. Me laissant mon intimité pour me changer, j'enfile alors ce qu'il m'a laissé, suivant ses directives, ses conseils et associations. Je savais déjà que Kurt était plus grand que moi, je range au mieux les hauts dans ma ceinture, les manches courtes serrant mes épaules plus larges que les siennes. J'ouvre la porte et son regard semble se figer pendant une seconde, fixant mon…torse ?

Il me semble voir ses joues se teinter de rose. C'est à mon tour d'afficher un rictus fier.

« Tu peux garder ce nœud papillon. Il te va à merveille, dit-il sans même regarder le nœud en question. C'est un de mes originaux, je ne l'ai pas proposé, du coup tu as un vêtement inédit.

Ses yeux trouvent finalement les miens, et la teinte rose est à présent rougeâtre, très visible sur sa peau pâle. Je sens moi-même mon visage chauffer, bien que l'émerveillement remplace rapidement la gêne à ses mots.

- Sérieusement ?! Oh, merci beaucoup Kurt ! Je l'adore, en plus.

Je me risque et pose mes lèvres sur sa joue.

- Tant mieux », dit-il dans un souffle, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Alors, que vais-je apprendre sur le fascinant Kurt Hummel, aujourd'hui ?

Mes coudes prennent place sur la table, mon menton posé sur mes mains entrelacées. Nous sommes dans un café au bout de sa rue il a laissé ses enfants avec leur oncle, de passage à New York, et ayant finalement vu la fin de ma pile de devoirs, je pouvais me permettre plus aisément de sortir dans l'air frais de la fin du mois d'avril. J'affiche un sourire en coin, le regardant poser sa boisson devant lui, pinçant les lèvres et levant le menton.

- Eh bien…

Son air se fait sérieux. Je sens une vague d'inquiétude m'envahir soudainement. Cela fait à présent trois semaines que l'on se voit régulièrement pour prendre un café ou pour dîner, depuis ma première invitation au cinéma. J'avais le sentiment que l'on s'était considérablement rapprochés, et que Kurt s'était suffisamment ouvert à moi, laissant tomber ses barrières. Mais ses sourcils froncés et son hésitation me laissent dans la panique alors qu'un silence pesant s'installe. Est-ce qu'il va finalement réaliser que sortir avec un petit jeune à l'université, ce n'est pas pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà lassé de moi, est-ce qu'il va aller chercher quelqu'un de son âge ?

- Blaine, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

Je déglutis difficilement. Voilà, on n'est même pas arrivé au stade où on se labellise, où on nomme ce qu'on a, où on nomme notre relation, que cette dernière est déjà terminée. Je vais me faire larguer par un homme qui n'est même pas officiellement mon petit-ami.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que je suis ce que tu veux… ?

…_Hein ?_

A sa voix hésitante, je lève la tête brusquement, surpris par ses paroles. Je reste bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes qu'il semble mal interpréter, vu que c'est à son tour de paniquer.

- Je veux dire, je suis plus vieux que toi, j'ai trois enfants, je suis pas foutu d'en prendre soin correctement, et puis je suis orgueilleux voire hautain, et- mon Dieu, tu n'as même pas vingt ans, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais avoir à faire avec un père célibataire comme moi, je—

- Kurt !

Je laisse échapper un rire rassuré, une main sur mon cœur, mes épaules se relâchant de toute tension. Kurt me dévisage.

- Kurt, je…

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, mon sourire s'élargissant.

- Tu me plais énormément. D'accord ? Je… Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où on va, avec tout ça. Je veux dire, je me demande moi-même si tu ne vas pas rapidement te lasser de moi. Mais sache, en tout cas, que dans l'instant présent, oui. Tu es ce que je veux. Les enfants ne sont pas un problème. Je les adore, en fait. J'ai toujours été le plus petit dans la famille, c'est un peu comme les petits frères et sœurs que je n'ai jamais eu.

Il fronce les sourcils et plisse du nez, sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis à l'aise avec cette comparaison, en sachant que je suis leur père. Sortir avec toi deviendrait vraiment bizarre s'ils devenaient tes petits frères.

Je rigole ouvertement, mes joues chauffant considérablement et se teintant de rouge. Sortir avec moi. Si j'étais pas au milieu d'un café, je lèverais un poing victorieux et ferais même une danse de la joie. Lorsque mon regard se pose de nouveau sur lui, il mordille sa lèvre d'un air un peu nerveux, mais je vois la joie dans son sourire et ses yeux. Ses joues sont rouges également. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un lycéen devant son premier petit ami. Ma main traverse la table et se pose sur la sienne, mon pouce en caressant le dos, nos doigts s'entrelaçant doucement.

* * *

La semaine suivante, il me raconte comment il a adopté Tracy et Hepburn, il y a trois ans de cela. Alors très récemment orphelines, elles avaient été rescapées d'un accident de voiture où leurs parents avaient perdu la vie. Un des amis de Kurt, un médecin du nom de Dave, lui avait raconté l'histoire des sœurs d'alors un et deux ans. Il les avait rencontrées et s'était attaché à elles, passant les voir régulièrement et songeant à les prendre sous son aile. Elliot avait rejoint la famille dès sa naissance, étant l'enfant non voulu d'une lycéenne nommée Kitty. Une fois de plus, c'était Dave qui l'en avait informé. Kurt avait donc eu l'occasion de rencontrer la jeune fille quelques mois avant son accouchement, cette dernière acceptant qu'il prenne le bébé en charge. Mes doutes concernant un éventuel mariage ou une naissance à l'aide d'une mère porteuse s'étaient dissipés à la fin de son histoire, tout comme ma perplexité face à son jeune âge pour être parent, remplacée par une admiration grandissante pour le jeune père. Je lui en fais part, je veux lui faire savoir.

« Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que j'aie jamais rencontré, Kurt. Tu as du courage pour élever trois enfants avec ton travail et toutes tes occupations. Je t'admire, énormément. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour t'occuper des petits, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler, pas vrai ? Et pas en tant que baby-sitter. »

Je lui souris. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Ils sont brillants. Il retient ses larmes. Je comprends finalement que non seulement Kurt m'avait révélé l'histoire de ses enfants, il s'était également complètement ouvert à moi, laissant ses insécurités imprononcées mais présentes, me laissant une dernière chance de fuir tant de responsabilités. Je comprends que je les ai repoussées, que je l'ai fait se sentir plus sûr de lui. Ma main se referme autour de la sienne. Hepburn entre dans la chambre, Elliot dans les bras, suivie de Tracy. Cette dernière s'accroche à ma jambe, tandis que le bébé est placé entre mes mains et que la plus jeune des filles grimpe sur mes genoux une fois libérée de son petit frère. Kurt m'offre un sourire rayonnant.

Je me penche et pose un bisou sur son front.

* * *

C'est dans les jours qui suivent lorsqu'il me raconte une de ses innombrables aventures dans les New Directions ; un de ses conflits avec la diva Rachel, assis en tailleurs au bord du lit pendant que je suis sur sa chaise de bureau, une jambe repliée et une dépassant, mon pied poussant une quelconque surface susceptible de me faire tournoyer, riant à ses dires, rejetant ma tête en arrière, le regardant alors qu'un silence paisible s'installe entre nous, _Two Princes _jouant en fond sonore, échangeant des sourires, mon pied droit battant contre le sol pour m'approcher de lui, m'arrêtant juste en face, mon coude sur ma cuisse, son regard interrogateur posé sur moi, me penchant un peu ; que je l'embrasse.

Mes yeux sont fermés, je ne veux pas voir sa réaction, le sentant se figer sous mes lèvres. Je lève une main pour la poser sur sa joue et mon pouce caresse doucement sa pommette. Je m'écarte, un sourire très sûrement nerveux aux lèvres. Il me regarde avec de gros yeux. Je lui tire la langue puis me remets à tourner dans la chaise, m'éloignant de lui. Mes poings sont serrés. Je ne veux pas qu'il les voie trembler.

Je chantonne pour m'empêcher de penser.

_Just go ahead now_

La chaise s'arrête soudainement et je sursaute brutalement, me retournant pour voir Kurt et son rictus caractéristique. Ses lèvres sont bien vite sur les miennes. Je tords un peu mon cou pour mieux l'atteindre, ça fait mal mais je m'en fiche. Bon, peut-être pas en fait. Je romps le baiser pour me lever, souriant comme un idiot, passant une main sur sa taille et une autre sur sa nuque, sentant ses bras entourer mon cou. Nos visages se rapprochent de nouveau, mais cette fois, il pose une main sur mon torse pour m'arrêter dans mon petit chemin.

« Tu…Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, je suis plus âgé et j'ai des enfants, tu as encore l'opportunité de t'enfuir mais je ne sais pas si après ça, je serais capable de te laisser partir aussi facilement, enfin, tu sais toi-même que ce n'est pas une situation vraiment idéale, je- »

J'interromps sa crise de panique -et lui donne ma réponse au passage- avec un léger et rapide bisou sur la bouche qui le laisse perplexe, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Je ris doucement face à son expression. Son bras reprend place autour de mon cou, ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire -tellement _adorable- _il incline sa tête légèrement, son souffle se mêlant au mien, je ferme les yeux et-et je me perds dans _Kurt_.

* * *

Je rends des visites très fréquentes à Kurt. Mon colocataire et mes amis en profitent pour se payer ma tête, mais je m'en moque. Nos rendez-vous se déroulent assez souvent directement chez lui, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur les enfants, le temps qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper d'eux. Parfois, Nick accepte de me rendre service. Parfois, Kurt les laisse avec ses amies de lycée, comme Rachel ou Mercedes. Bien sûr, je rends service autant que je peux si Kurt en a besoin.

Tracy et Hepburn sautillent de pavé en pavé, quelques pas devant nous. J'insiste pour prendre la poussette en charge et vois Elliot afficher un énorme sourire édenté lorsque j'apparais dans son champ de vision. Je ne manque pas l'expression attendrie de Kurt, lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Sa tête se pose momentanément sur mon épaule, son bras entourant le mien. Il chuchote « Je t'aime » dans mon oreille.

Je percute trois passants avec la poussette.

* * *

Ses doigts trouvent place entre les miens. Je balance nos mains entrelacées entre nous, levant mon menton comme il a l'habitude de le faire quand il est satisfait. Il a pris mon habitude de claquer des doigts pour rien, sans même s'en rendre compte, et j'ai repris certaines de ses mimiques. Je me tourne vers lui, sa veste blanc cassé teinté beige, son pantalon gris et sa cravate à carreaux contrastant avec mon polo noir, mon gilet blanc neige et mon pantalon moutarde. Une brise de fin juin fait bouger gracieusement sa coupe stylisée. Je le regarde avec un air contenté et idiot. Il me rend un sourire lumineux. Je me rappelle alors quelque chose.

« Kurt, dis-moi… Tu as évoqué une fois- le soir où tu étais soûl, en fait… que tu 'ne méritais pas quelqu'un de bien' ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire ça ?

Il semble hésiter un moment, rougissant au souvenir de cette embarrassante soirée.

- Oh, euh… Eh bien… Les deux rendez-vous que j'ai eus pendant que tu surveillais les enfants… Ce n'étaient pas les premiers. Ca faisait un moment déjà que je cherchais, un peu partout, et à chaque fois ça finissait mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je me sentais seul, je crois. A vrai dire, c'est exactement quand j'ai arrêté de chercher que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. »

Il se penche pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je tourne rapidement la tête pour que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Je n'ose même pas le reprendre, me moquer de son côté fleur bleue, étant trop occupé à empêcher un sourire bien trop débile à mon goût de prendre possession de tout mon visage. Ma prise sur sa main se resserre.


End file.
